1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfing aids. More particularly, it relates to a training device for correcting a golfer's swing.
With a standard golf grip it is desired to have the left arm (assuming right handed golfers) act as a continuation of the golf club shaft. While swinging the club, the left arm and the golf club should act and feel as one extension. This ideal feeling is often prevented by the player's overpowering right hand. The right hand can cause a golfer to have a tendency to drag the club back or lead or lift the club head with his hands. It would be advantageous to be able to weaken the right hand while still being able to maintain a standard grip on the club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a discussion of patents felt to be related to, but do not disclose, whether taken singly or in combination, the applicant's unique invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,190, 1,855,126 and 1,075,054 issued to Schimansky, Connell and Morley respectively disclose permanent attachments to Golf club grips. These attachments allow a golfer to properly position his hands onto a golf club grip allowing him to grip the club more firmly. BY attaining a full right hand grip, the golfer can overpower his left hand, giving him an erratic ball trajectory.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,728 issued to Green discloses attaching an auxiliary handle to a golf club grip. Its stated intention is to give the right hand a weakened feeling on the down swing. This auxiliary handle separates the hands, which is contrary to any conventional golf swing. Having the two hands separated and operating independently, it becomes very difficult to coordinate any form of activity between them. In addition, the cantilevered handle allows a golfer a much greater mechanical advantage over his left hand, making it very easy for his right hand to overpower the left hand. Prior to a takeaway a golfer waggles his club and with this extra handle it makes this exercise impossible. Also on a takeaway, the right hand with this extra handle will lead the left hand throughout the complete back swing. At the top of the back swing, the elbow will be in what is called a flying elbow and in a strained position, meaning the elbow should be pointing down and not horizontal to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,312 issued to Rosan discloses a golf club grip that a player uses to grasp the grip portion of the club. It is U-shaped and snaps over the shaft of the club grip. This device will not allow the golfer to actually grip the club directly or correctly. The shape of the additional grip will not conform to the standard grip of the bare club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,326 issued to Kokes discloses adding a layer of padding to a golf club grip under the player's right hand. This added rubber padding will compress by gripping, giving a golfer a solid grip onto the golf club, in affect the golfer will have a strong right hand overpowering.
What is needed and is shown to be missing from the prior art is a means of weakening the player's right hand strength while still maintaining a proper standard grip on the golf club grip.